Failure! - Self Insert OC
by marvelfanenthusiastic
Summary: Failure of a man dies by the hands of his gold digger girlfriend. He is reborn blind as another failure of a human being due to Voldemort experiments. Events start during Wizarding War 1 at 1970's. OC might feel OP but he will be limited and sneaky. It's my first Harry Potter fiction.


A/N warnings: This story will contain a self insert OC. He will be a selfish person and will think nothing of doing immoral and manipulative acts to get what he wants. There might be adult situations and lemons in this story. This is also my first attempt at writing Harry Potter so I thank you for giving this a chance and for any positive feed back.

Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.

Disclaimer: I actually think it's hilarious that I have to say I don't own anything from the Harry Potter franchise. I would think it was obvious that I don't. In fact I wish it would change so that it is just assumed that a person doesn't own something unless they specifically say otherwise.

So I do not want to repeat this again, i don't own anything mentioned in the fiction including the story.

All the credits, ownership, and etc go to their respective owners.

I'm a just shut-in with too much time in my hands expressing my imagination in writing fanfiction imagining that I'm a plot hero of the story.

I'm a human with a lot of flaws in language, sentence formation, dialog writing, spelling mistakes etc.

I apologize if you gain headaches, nausea, blindness and brain dead by reading my sick story.

~Failure!~

Plot Summary:

Failure of man dies getting shot by his own girl friend when trying to kick her out of the house after being caught cheating red-handed. Being rich from inheritance and trying to make fame by singing covers of songs does come with a price. As he fell to the soft carpet chocking on his own blood dying slowly, wished whomever could hear it for a better life next time.

~Failure!~

Chapter 1 - Childhood

Being reincarnated into a baby with titties in my toothless mouth did help a lot from crusing out loud of my bad luck. While sucking the milk out hearing her talk to me about how great of a person I would be in future with love brought me sober. This women gave birth to my new life, I would make sure to reach her expectations and keep her happy when I grow up.

Wait a minute! My emotions are way to strong. It maybe due to being a child.

Keeping my memories from my previous life might be a curse and a blessing in disguise. Curse due repeating my childhood all over again, Blessing that I could really become famous using my prior knowledge in music.

I was listening to a man speaking to my mother whom isn't my father due to how awkward he was in the room with her right now. My vision isn't working properly with only blurry and foggy images with a tunnel vision being able to see only close objects. Keeping my eyes open makes me trippy and dizzy.

Days, weeks and months pass by with my vision remaining the same. I heard the doctor point out to my mother that I'm blind which didn't drop her happiness one bit. I don't know what that friend of hers feeding her to maintain that happiness. I'm not complaining one bit, cause this women who is also my mother loves me to bits and showers me with kisses and praises of how smart I'm by drinking milk regularly, peeing, pooping and sleeping.

I thought blindness was complete darkness but I don't know how I'm going to manage a life without my vision. Anyways, after finding out I'm at 1970's made me curse out my bad luck to wait for several years to even get the required equipments to test the possibility of operations. The only peace I get is the acoustic guitar playing regularly and loud laughter of my mother with silly jokes of her male friend that i couldn't properly hear due to being muffled.

Everything was fine until my vocals were working enough to call her Ma (Mom), I call her friend as Pu (Poop) who doesn't talk to me like she does. I hated that man so much when he fooled me to give her a Goodnight kiss and hug that teared her up with a smile giving me gentle kisses and hugs as she died. Doctor announced it which put me in shock, I cried and screamed pulling her hair to keep giving me kisses and keep holding me as they pulled me away from her. I was doing everything possible to return where I was but all was in vain.

Hours later, I don't know what happened after I heard that mans voice again, I just snapped and something exploded within me outside destroying everything in the room. I don't know why I'm continuing this even though I feel so tired from crying so much. I was barely a year old who lost his only mother and her love. My emotions were all over the place, until he called out to my past life name 'Jason' that shocked me to the core.

He picked me up and told me that he would explain everything when I wake up again. It was quite hard with everything that is happening so soon in my life. When i woke up energized enough to know what is going on, he was ready with a paper in his hand. He explained that I was reincarnated into Harry Potter Alternate Universe as a Hybrid (Wizard and Vampire) from an experiment done on orders of Voldemort with my pregnant mother. You could call it Siphoners, now i could understand the emotions being extreme.

He is me from the future to came get closure and ask life advice from our mother. He couldn't speak about the future but he revealed about the sick past which left a bad taste in my mouth about Orion Black (Father), Rose Winston (Mother) muggle born had raped her after becoming drunk after having quarrel with Walbura Black (Step-mother).

She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she got caught would kill her even if it wasn't her mistake for being beautiful. After weeks of hiding and evading successfully tried to escape Wizarding World but Bellatrix ran into her accidentally as who was searching for test subject for Voldemort.

They performed rituals with bloods of Vampire and herself but it failed wasting all the resources which displeased Voldemort. His mother was handed over to Bellatrix, for cleaning up and disposing. She was tortured for displeasuring her master and wasting his precious time.

The sick women burried her alive to die but his future self found her and escaped together out of Magical Britain influence and healed her up completely using potions which only extended her life for two years enough to give birth and feed him. I think, I died as a still born cause I could remember only after she started feeding me milk. I can't be certain whether I sucked her life-force. This result couldn't and shouldn't be changed since it was the experiment that brought us to this world.

Luckily the black family tree records only living wizards thus escaping from Black family bounty. Since the magical powers activated early in life that he needs start preparing his mind for occumlacy that would be worth the effort in the future. I would be able to switch on and off human emotions that would help me in killing the people that oppose me in future without leaving an enemy living to fight in future.

I took weeks to process all the information and trust myself after all did he described few things from his past life. This life became simple to complicated for a baby to worry about paradox and assassinations. Anyways I'm a sick son of gun who finds enjoyment in my own suffering. I don't even want to speak about it further in detail.

I grew up to take care of myself with poor vision, grew patient and understanding. I don't have a problem with sunlight but I do feel strong at night generally and stronger on full moon. My magic was like an invisible hand that helped me as long as i needed something desperate. From 5yrs old, I managed with the supplies in stasis charm left in the tree house and used the time to suck up all the knowledge provided that would be useful in daily life, emergency situations, practical situations, etc. I didn't get any Hogwarts books because I figured it might have bored me in school if I knew everything ahead.

I thought this would be the best time to try for animagus. Took me three years to realise it was a failure like me. Holding a Mandrake leaf from one full moon to the next without removing or swallowing. Making sure to reciting the incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus every sunrise and sunset. I wasn't perfect which is why it took 3yrs to realise that it can't happen once your dead. Luckily I didn't become a partial animal or something which could be called lucky with enough bad luck you add.

In these 10yrs, I found to have Super Speed, Agility, Strength, Magical Power, Stamina, etc. I could perform most of the adult work easily but with my poor sight it increased the effort and time. I practiced with the training wand left by my future self in three modes Average Mode, Enhanced Mode, and Battle Mode. Each having different parameters of my strengths and weakness. Even though I can't go toe to toe battle with the professor's anytime soon, I would certainly be enough to take down suprise attacks and escape if needed.

I guess the War might have killed my mother side of the family, luckily she survived for as long as she did being a muggle born. I understood why so many people died during Voldemort purge, country closing borders from Magical Britain, Voldemort Spy's in ministry would have given inside information to locations, Muggle borns either too poor to move or foolish to support Albus Dumbledore who played them as a pawn. Alastair Moody paranoia isn't just because of one incident but several.

I wouldn't throw stunners if someone throws dark curses at me for other's idiology like Albus Dumbledore or Mahatma Gandhi who had the power to protect themselves and die for their peace through nonviolence but sent others to death who didn't have such power. I would surely kill a person who is trying to take my hand, burn his entire family if he tries to kill me and kill everyone involved if my loved one gets hurt. I would find a way to make Bellatrix suffer and kill as many Death Eaters as possible. If I don't kill enough then they wouldn't mind to kill the children in school, rape, murder etc for madness in a world were is dying already from previous war.

Anyways, my future self took me back after testing my survival and magical skills while the Magical Britain was celebrating the end of another Dark Lord. I was put into an orphanage with paper work done by the Marton for 'forgetting' and in return my future self fixed the entire establishment materials inside only as a payment. He asked me for a wish which would be a reference point to him in time I think,

1\. My Vision

I want my eye sight even though I'm managing for now. Money can't buy me everything without raising questions of were I got this from.

I didn't think he would knock me out. When i woke up, I could see again. Even though it was disorienting and nauseous for few hours. There was my new Wand, a note that he read to me in the beginning along with mother's letter next to my bed on top of a wizard suitcase.

My mother's letter showed how much she loved me even though she didn't have much time in the world, it might have been my bad luck that would have gotten her into trouble. She didn't blame me at all, I didn't have such mother in past being taken care with nanny through childhood. She wished me luck in the end and asked me to come meet her soon after I grow up for the hugs and kisses.

Wished a Happy Birthday. It's 31st July 83

If i be careful enough, I could meet her several times with Lucius Malfoy Time-Tuner cause there was no other device to keep meeting her. I only have her picture left for me to remember, my future self hid her body without a grave stone left for me to visit.

I could see more colors than my past life an artificial pair of eyes which has the ability to see like a normal human, X-ray, IR, Thermal, Zoom 20x, that's it and the note read it could turn off the vision with a thought. I kept testing out all the features till the next morning. I could only control humans and i was certain it doesn't work on animals, wizards and witches.

After going through the wizarding suitcase. I found to have all the 2nd handed school supplies there to maintain my orphanage story. Black Family sympathizers will die out soon leaving only my half brother and half cousin sisters alive. It's a fucked up family out to kill me for sure. I don't need enemies outside while I have plenty enough from the inside.

With Occumlacy helping me remember vivid memories from the past life organized. I should remember all the Martial Arts Styles that I took for the sake of family. It sure was going to help me out this life. My thought run into a stop while doing my training routine

When I heared a owl hoot behind me, I turned towards it to finally see the Hogwarts letter came with it. I wrote a decent response before sending it back. I have to grow through books and notes for the next month since there isn't survival excercises anymore to focus on.

Hogwarts! Here I come.

~Failure!~

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts


End file.
